The Grand Prix
Summary; 'Shade defends his mother's honor '(We see motorcycles cars, speeding down the racetrack as people cheer. They're neck and neck, but suddenly, the blue motorbike pulls ahead and wins the race.) (A camera flashes, and the scene changes to a photo of a light-haired, freckly teen with blue eyes. He's carrying a gold trophy with a smile on his face.) Reporter: Once again, thanks to champion racer Adelger Brickner, Germany claims the gold in the most recent Grand Prix! This young man had beaten out all his competitors for the gold, and when asked if any of them proved a challenge, here is what he had to say. (Cut to video footage of Adelger, who has a confident grin on his face.) Adelger Brickner: Vat? Nein, nein, none of zem vere challenging. I am zee chambion of zis sbort. If any of you vatching at home vould like to try your luck, you may zign up for zat race in...Texas, I pelieffe. I vill pe attenting. Do not zink you vill vin hoveffer! I vill beat ze derby queen, Aira de Kan! (Cut to Shade working in his mom's motorcycle in the lab.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'Okay, another nitris tank installed. This should be an awesome speed boost. '''Aira de Kan: '''Shade, honey? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Yeah mom? '''Aira de Kan: '''This Brickner boy seems pretty good. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''You mean the blondie who wants to beat you? '''Aira de Kan: '''Oh sweetie. He's just exaggerating. I'm sure he'll be a great racer. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Right. '(''This dumdum thinks he can beat my mom?! Well he's in for a beating!, ''Shade thinks to himself.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Hey mom, are you competing in Texas? '''Shei-kun: '''Shei? (Texas?) '''Aira de Kan: '''Yeah. They invited me. Why? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''I will defend your honor and beat him! '''Aira de Kan: ...how do you plan on signing up? Shade Falcon-de Kan: Oh, uh...crap. I'll...think of something. (Cut to the derby. A group of fan girls are sitting in the stands, looking for Adelger.) Fan Girl: Ahhhh! There he is! (They see Adelger, who is watching the wheels on his cycle get oiled. He turns, sees the fangirls, and waves. All of them squeal in excitement and adoration.) (Adelger notices Aira, and walks over, confidently smirking.) Adelger Brickner: Aira de Kan! CHust zee racer I vas hobing to zee. Aira de Kan: Hello, Adelger. Adelger Brickner: You may haffe heard of me. Ficdor of zee most recent Grand Brix? I am rather famous, if zoze girls are any indicazion. Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'Then you'd probably noticed her bigger mob of fans. '(A crowd of fans even bigger than Adelger are cheering Aira on. Aura Falcon walks in with some pretzels and drinks and Shei-kun is nomming on one.) Aura Falcon: 'Honey, I'm back from the snack bar. '''Shei-kun: '''Nom nom nom Shei~ (They're so good) '(Adelger notices the wedding rings on their left ring fingers.) Adelger Brickner: 'Oh, zo you two are... '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''My awesome gay parents. '(Shei-kun hisses at Adelger and continues eating his pretzel.) Adelger Brickner: 'What iz zat? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''It's my companion, Shei-kun. but nevermind that! I'm here to defend my mom's honor! '''Adelger Brickner: '''I'd like to zee you try. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Oh I will. '(The race is about to begin.) Announcer: 'alright fans, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. To race against your favorite racers! This will count in the derby! '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Let's see how much you really have in you, blondie. '(He reveals his own motorcycle. One he made himself.) Adelger Brickner: 'Alright zen. Zee you at ze finishing line. '''Aura Falcon: '''Honey be careful. '''Aira de Kan: '''Are you sure you want to do this? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''I'm sure mom. I promise I will win this! '''Shei-kun: '''Shei! Shei! (Go! Shade!) '(Shade goes to the start lines along with some other fans who are hoping to win a race against Adelger. They all start their engines.) Announcer: 'BEGIN! '(A shot is fired and they all race ahead. Shade easily passes most of the fans as they speed around the circuit. One fan crashes into the side while another fell off her bike. Shade revs on ahead and is neck and neck against Adelger for the first 2 rounds.) Adelger Brickner: 'you're going to regret zis! '(He attempts to crash Shade.) Adelger Brickner: 'And I'll always win. Even against your mom! '(Shade gets his bike under control and grits his teeth. He has flashbacks of being adopted by his moms from his alcoholic biological mother.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'I owe my moms everything! I WILL WIN! '(Shade activates his nitris tank and speeds on.) Adelger Brickner: 'Two can play at zat game!) '(He activates all of his nitris tanks. Shade grins. ''According to my calculations, the amount of energy drained from running the engines and 8 nitris tanks at the same time will in a way short-circuit his bike. In 3...2...1...''Adelger's bike suddenly begins skidding and he crashes into the curve much to the shock of his fans. Shade crosses the finishing line and wins.) Announcer: 'What is this?! ADELGER'S LOST AND IS OUT OF THE RACE! BUT WAIT THE WINNER IS GOING BACK! '(Shade runs to where Adelger crashed and throws off the debris. He pulls Adelger out and runs to the finishing line with him.) (Adelger is bleeding heavily, eyes squeezed shut.) Adelger Brickner: Ow...hurts...is...is zis... Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'just be quiet, blondie. '(They reach the finishing line and some medic begin evaluating him.) Medic; 'You did good kid, you did good. '''Aira de Kan: '''Shade! We're so proud of you sweetie! '(His moms and puchi start hugging and kissing him in public.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'Moms...Shei-kun...You're embarrassing me. '''Shei-kun: '''Shei! (That's our job!) '(The camera shows a montage of clips from the race and Aira winning and Adelger recovering. Shade and Shei-kun fist bump and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes